Inconnue
by WonderPillow
Summary: "Whatever I feel for you, You only seem to care about you, Is there any chance you could see me too? 'Cos I love you." - Woodkid. /UA/


_**I love you. -**_ **Woodkid**

* * *

Elle est dans le fond de la salle, près d'une colonne.

Je n'aperçois qu'un quart de son visage. Elle fixe depuis de longues minutes le trottoir, dehors. Ou plutôt le type allongé sur ce trottoir, une pancarte tellement mouillée qu'il est impossible de lire ce qui y a été écrit dessus crispée entre ses doigts. Même de loin, je peux apercevoir la barbe de quelques jours qui lui mange le bas du visage, les yeux cernés, la peau grisâtre, les lèvres déchirées dans un soupir qui ne semble pas finir.

Un pauvre SDF qui n'a pas trouvé d'endroit où s'abriter quand les premières gouttes de pluies sont tombées.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il pleut. Peut-être des jours, des mois. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps, à la fixer comme ça. Sans qu'elle tourne jamais la tête.

Son teint d'argent s'éclaire de nuances plus riches quand elle bouge le menton un peu plus vers l'extérieur. Parfois, j'ai du mal à le distinguer de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux… On devrait écrire une chanson rien que sur ses cheveux. Des boucles souples, tellement souples qu'on les dirait artificielles… mais non. Je n'ai jamais vu une crinière pareille. Brillante, indomptable. Aussi nuancée que sa peau.

Aucune de ses boucles n'a frémit depuis le moment, le premier instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Une statue, voilà ce qu'elle est. Mais je n'ai jamais vu de statue plus vivante qu'elle. Je peux presque voir l'entrelacement des veines fines qui pulsent sous la peau du peu de visage que j'aperçois, et de son poignet fin posé en équilibre sur un pan de la table. Et tout le sang chaud qu'elles abritent.

Pour une fois, le mythe du vampire ne me rebute plus autant. Après tout, à l'origine, il y avait Dracula. J'ai toujours trouvé que le comte avait un petit côté séducteur, sensuel même. Je suis sûr que je pourrai me transformer en vampire, là, maintenant, pour aller goûter à cette étrange statue de chair et d'os figée dans la contemplation d'un mendiant assoupi.

Ou peut-être qu'il est mort. Peut-être qu'elle le fixe depuis une éternité à cause de sa fascination morbide pour les cadavres. Dans ce cas, devenir un zombie me semble plus indiqué. J'aurai sans doute plus de chance avec un œil en moins et une peau en décomposition. Quoique pour l'œil en mois, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire… Mais justement, pas besoin de m'enlaidir encore plus. Vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Elle bouge. Un geste infime, une main levée pour appeler silencieusement le serveur. Soit madame aime faire sa précieuse, soit madame est muette. Ou trop concentrée dans sa fascination morbide du condamné à mort de plus en plus trempé dans la rue.

A ce rythme-là, ce sera une éponge ce soir. Je ne comprends même pas qu'avec le monde qu'il y a dans ce bar, personne ne soit encore venu secourir un pauvre type dans le besoin comme lui. Je vais encore faire mon grand philosophe, mais je ne pensais pas que l'humanité était aussi pourrie.

Je n'entends pas ce qui lui raconte le serveur, mais je le vois froncer des sourcils et faire des gestes plus ou moins impatients en direction de sa cliente. Ma cliente. Bref, _madame._ Il a l'air irrité. Plus qu'irrité, il devient hors-de-lui. Comment peut-elle l'énerver à ce point ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait enfin ouvert la bouche ?

Il fait demi-tour en levant un bras en l'air, comme en signe de reddition. Elle reste seule.

Puis il revient, des dizaines de boissons se chevauchant sur son plateau. Il a dévalisé le bar, ou quoi ?!

C'est de plus en plus bizarre…

 _Madame_ esquisse un geste vers le plateau, s'empare d'une bouteille, la palpe… Ses doigts semblent pouvoir se briser au moindre coup de vent. Ce n'est pas une statue, mais une poupée de porcelaine. Jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle. Comment font les autres pour ignorer le fait qu'elle soit aussi unique ?

Elle repose la bouteille. Le serveur grogne. Bon, elle en reprend une autre. Le même manège se répète tandis que le serveur s'impatiente, jouant du pied sur le vieux parquet poussiéreux. C'est ce qui fait le charme de ce bar, son côté un peu désuet, hors du temps… jamais balayé. En fait, c'est fou que les gens se soient accrochés à ce bar d'un autre siècle. Que je me sente accroché à ce bar d'un autre siècle, pour être plus précis. Mon truc, ça reste plutôt les discothèques high-tech du centre-ville où tu ne te sens plus respirer, le souffle coupé par la proximité de tous ces corps qui s'emmêlent, se nouent, se rejettent et se collent les uns aux autres. Où tu sens le sang pulser dans tes oreilles au rythme exact du son qui sort des enceintes.

Les néons, l'ambiance où tu n'es plus un, mais cent. Oui, j'adore tout ça. Ce genre de vieux bars abandonnés par les années (mais pas par les clients), je ne sais pas, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment attiré. Et puis je me suis habitué à venir boire un verre tous les samedis soirs, puis les lundis matin, les vendredis midi… Tous les jours.

Puis il y a eu _elle_. Et le bar est devenu encore plus attirant, plus prometteur que toutes les boîtes de nuit de la ville.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, à la regarder saisir chaque bouteille l'une après l'autre et à les repousser de ses doigts dédaigneux avec la sensation qu'elle les a à peine effleurées. Le serveur va exploser, c'est certain.

Brusquement, elle en prend une et sa main se referme dessus comme autour d'une bouée de sauvetage. Elle l'agrippe, la tire vers elle et saisit le verre encerclé par les bouteilles qui oscille vers elle, sur le plateau. Le serveur n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Elle se sert sans relever la tête, comme pour signifier qu'il ne lui est plus utile en rien. Alors il fait volte-face, une expression où se mêlent frustration, colère et ébahissement au visage. Son pas est rapide, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle.

Elle boit. Bingo, la voilà revenue au SDF. Je ne vois plus rien de sa figure, si ce n'est qu'elle doit avoir un menton ovale. Je sais, c'est un peu étrange à dire comme ça mais, de ce que je peux en voir, elle a le menton ovale. Et oui, ça m'intéresse.

Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres. Elle se fige. Le SDF bouge.

Il remue un pied, ouvre les yeux et la fixe d'un regard éteint, flippant même. Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas.

Peut-être qu'elle est habituée à ce genre de regard qui déshabille en quelques secondes à peine.

Peut-être que les gars bizarres qui la dévisagent de cette façon, elle les connaît. Elle ne les voit même plus.

Après tout, je suis un gars bizarre qui la dévisage depuis des heures. Même si elle ne me voit pas, positionnée comme elle est. Est-ce qu'on ne sent pas comme une gêne quand quelqu'un vous regarde fixement ? Il me semble… Peut-être qu'elle s'en fiche.

Son verre heurte violemment le bois de la table. Du bois, encore. Tout est en bois, ici.

Il n'y a plus une goutte à l'intérieur. La bouteille est vide, elle-aussi. Je cligne des yeux. Elle se lève maladroitement, enfile son manteau bleu velours qui l'enveloppe comme une seconde peau et quitte le bar sans un mot, un geste de plus. Ses doigts caressent le mur alors qu'elle marche vers la sortie.

Je n'ai jamais été fasciné par des mains. Jamais. Mais si je devais décrire les siennes… On dirait vraiment de véritables êtres vivants à part entière qui se déploient, se crispent, s'agitent et meurent, comme tous les autres. Ils effleurent à peine le mur mais ce toucher paraît essentiel, comme si elle en avait besoin.

Il y a quelques billets coincés sous son verre. Le serveur s'empresse de les prendre en grognant quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre. Elle est partie.

Je n'ai pas vu ses doigts glisser les billets sous le verre. Je suis incapable de dire comment elle a fait ça, quand elle l'a fait. C'est très perturbant.

Le SDF se lève avec une souplesse rare et presque effrayante. Sa pancarte retombe sèchement sur le trottoir alors qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, prédateur en chasse.

Je repousse brutalement ma chaise, jure en cherchant de la monnaie dans mon sweat… Quelques pièces finissent par atterrir dans ma paume. Je les lance au serveur qui me jette un regard éberlué en tentant de les rattraper. Loupé. On n'est pas dans un film, aussi…

Après voyeur, je me sens presque justicier.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais un doux dingue. Dommage que les autres ne le voit pas comme ça. Pour eux, je suis « juste » un dingue.


End file.
